Star Wars: The Ravakai Chronicles
by Author of the Insane
Summary: Ravakai is not your typical Jedi Knight. She is slippery, rambunctious, and a master of deception. Follow this Jedi spy as she navigates the Clone Wars and the after effects, helps to shape the rebellion, as well as the future of the Jedi.
1. Manufactured Evil

_War has taken over the galaxy! In the months after the Battle of Geonosis, the Clone Armies of the Republic have taken up arms against the murderous Battle Droids of the Separatists Armies. There have been victories and losses on both sides. _

_In an attempt to turn the tide, the Jedi Council has sent their greatest spy to infiltrate enemy lines and recover plans for the Separatists newest weapons in the war against the Republic. Unfortunately, this spy was discovered by the sinister agents of the Seperatist leader, Count Dooku and has since gone missing._

_At the insistence of Jedi Master Plo Koon, Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi have been sent to locate the missing spy and bring the galaxy one step closer to peace…_

…

A VCX-100 light freighter came out of hyperspace, approaching the neutral planet of Dantooine. Anakin double checked their systems as they came out, preparing to land.

"Are you sure these the coordinates Master Plo relayed?" Anakin checked.

"They are indeed," Obi Wan replied. "This is where our spy was last seen."

"I still don't understand why a spy would be here of all places. Dantooine is a neutral territory."

"Unfortunately, the Separatists have very little regard for neutral territory these days."

Anakin nodded grimly, his master's words ringing with truth. About that time, a holographic communicator powered on, revealing the caller to be Jedi Master Plo Koon.

"Master Kenobi, Skywalker, have you reached Dantooine?"

"We have," Kenobi answered. "Perhaps now you can tell us more about this spy we're supposed to be finding?"

"The less you know about our spy, the safer they are. However, I can provide you with their contact on the planet. He's a smuggler that goes by the name of Lenshe. Find him, and he should be able to lead you to wherever our spy last was."

"Any ideas on where to start for that?" Anakin asked.

"I leave that to you."

The communication ended as Anakin began the landing procedures.

"Well, that was beyond unhelpful," he remarked.

"Patience, Anakin," Obi Wan chastised. "I'm certain that finding this Lenshe will be the least of our troubles."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, from what I hear, this spy is a lot like you."

Anakin gave his master a glare, one Obi Wan returned with a smirk as the ship came in for a landing.

…

The freighter landed on the outskirts of a nearby settlement, the two Jedi dawning light brown ponchos to disguise themselves. Anakin adjusted his, chuckling a bit.

"Haven't seen these since Qui-Gon took me from Tatooine," he remarked.

"You've certainly come a long way since then," Obi Wan noted.

"We both have."

They descended from the ship, Anakin's faithful astro-mech R2-D2 trailing right behind. The three of them made their way through the lush forests of the area towards Dantoo Town. The town was bustling with people, most of them human but more than a few other races were represented. A good number of these people seemed to be those who were on the run from one thing or another, mostly the war. The streets were filled with tents, some transformed into makeshift shops selling a wide variety of items while others were homes to various refugees. Some of these unfortunate people attempted to approach the duo for money, but the Jedi were forced to turn them away.

"Reminds me of Mos Espa," Anakin said softly. "Except with a lot less sand."

"I'll take your word for it," Obi Wan replied. "Now, where to start looking for this Lenshe..."

"Well, if he's a smuggler, then he'll be held up somewhere he could easily blend in."

"Well, there's certainly a large crowd here," Obi Wan gestured to the bustling market. "I say we ask around and see where the more disreputable citizens tend to gather."

Anakin nodded and the two made their way into town.

...

Tucked deep in the large forests of the planet, a large, matte steel structure that pulsed with the sound of machinery in its heart barely peaked above the expanse of trees. There were no windows and only a single set of large metal, pneumatic doors standing nearly three stories tall. They bore the Separatist's seal and rested at the top of a long ramp that stretched down over the brutalist structure.

Large conveyor belts with molten metal plates rolled loudly as robotic arms molded them into shape. The air was red hot as blast furnaces erupted smoke, char, and flames of assembly. Mechanical limbs placed and soldered wires, cables, chips, motherboards and electronics into place with automated efficiency as each piece was placed on the completed droid.

Away from the noise and heat of the tireless machines, inside the more lavish section of the complex, a T-series tactical droid marched through the halls towards the private quarters. He approached a large set of double doors at the end of the hall, waiting for them to slide open and allow it to enter the room of Count Dooku himself. The Sith Lord was in the midst of meditation as the droid came walking in. He did not react in any way to the droid's presence, not even when it began to speak.

"Sir, I have news on the Republic spy."

"Really?" the Count replied, still meditating. "What do you have to report?"

"We have succeeded in capturing them. They are being transported to the detention center as we speak. I felt that you would desire to unmask the spy personally."

The Count opened his eyes, rising to his feet.

"Very well," Dooku replied as he began walking out of the room. "Let us see what this spy has learned."

...

The detention center was a smaller section of the complex connected to the main building by a single elevated bridge. Dooku emerged onto the walkway, pressing a button that extended the bridge towards the detention center. He marched across it as it connected with the other side, the doors automatically opening for him as he approached.

Most of the cells were empty, as the complex was still rather new and had yet to garner too much unwanted attention. However, one cell was currently being guarded by two B-2 droids. Dooku stopped in front of the door, giving the droids a nod. One of them opened the door to the cell for him, allowing him entry inside.

Inside the small cell, suspended off the ground via energy cuffs, was the spy. They were wearing the clothes of a droid mechanic, a light brown head scarf covering most of their face. The spy looked up at his entrance, meeting his eyes as he approached. He reached up and grabbed the headscarf, pulling it off them. This revealed the spy to be a young woman's face. She had shoulder length, wavy blue hair and bright blue eyes with no pupils. Metal implants were embedded in her cheeks. She had blue markings on her forehead and chin, identifying her as a non-human. Count Dooku's eyebrow raised in a sense of mock surprise.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected," He admitted, folding the headscarf with an eerie gentleness, "I didn't realize the Republic had spies this young."

He then softly placed the folded fabric into the awaiting hands of a nearby droid before slowly turning to the young spy again.

"Like I told the clankers who dragged me here, I'm not a spy." Her voice was rough and her accent was a common one amongst the more unseemly residents of Dantooine

"You'll find I have little patience for such impertinence." He placed his hands behind back as he began pacing around the captive.

"It's not impertinence, it's the truth. I was called in because of a suspected reactor leak."

Dooku ceased his pacing, stopping right in front of the spy.

"Don't play coy with me. We know that you made copies of various droid schematics using stolen Separatist codes, then attempted to sabotage the factory's reactor core to cover your escape."

"I don't know what you're-"

Having enough, Dooku extended his hand, shooting lightning from his fingertips that struck the spy dead in the chest. She arched her back as she screamed in pain, writhing in her bindings before Dooku let up. She sagged, panting lightly before lifting her head again. This time, there was a hardness in her eyes, ones more akin to a soldier than a mechanic.

"Ah, so we're finally dropping the facade," Dooku noted, smiling slightly.

"It doesn't matter." Her voice was no longer as rough as before. Instead, there was a more refined edge to it, like someone used to a more civilized crowd. "No matter what you do to me, I'll never betray the Republic."

"Is that so?"

Dooku shot her with lightening again, causing her to cry out in pain once more. This time when he finally stopped, she was gasping for air, struggling to remain conscious.

"Hopefully, that will give you cause to reconsider your position."

The spy just lifted her head, spitting in Dooku's direction. Dooku just wordlessly turned to leave, the door sliding shut behind him. Once he left, she hung her head, closing her eyes and regulating her breathing.

…

Back with the Jedi, they continued their search for Lenshe, asking locals about Lenshe. Most hadn't heard of him, making their search rather pointless. It was getting to the point that Anakin was beginning to grow impatient.

"No one seems to want to talk about the dark side of this city," Anakin noted with a hint of annoyance.

"Considering most of these people are innocent refugees, I imagine they're simply trying to keep out of trouble," Obi Wan countered.

"So what now?"

"Now, we look for someone who seems out of place."

"Aside from us, that doesn't leave much."

Obi Wan just let out a soft chuckle before scanning the area. As he did, he noticed a pair of Weequays leaning against the walls of a small building. From the blasters not-so-hidden on their belts, it was clear they were not your typical refugee. Seeing a possible lead, Obi Wan went over to strike up a conversation.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," he greeted with extended arms. "I was hoping you two could help me out."

"Get lost," one of the Weequay snapped, a hand sliding to his blaster.

"I'm not looking for trouble," Obi Wan insisted. "I'm merely looking for a local from around these parts. Goes by Lenshe."

The other Weequay snorted.

"Lenshe? What do you want with that sack of bantha dung?"

"Information," Obi Wan answered. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"There's a pub near Docking Bay 7," the second Weequay answered. "He usually squats there, the bastard."

"Much obliged," Obi Wan replied, walking off.

He rejoined Anakin, who shook his head in surprise.

"How do you do it, Master?"

"Tact and patience, my former Padawan. Now come, we've got a smuggler to find."

…

Docking Bay 7 seemed to be the place to go for those on the wrong side of the law. Vagrants, pirates, bounty hunters, and smugglers alike were lurking about. The two Jedi carefully moved through the area, keeping their cloaks up to keep themselves from being recognized.

"This certainly takes me back," Anakin remarked. "So how do we find this Lenshe character?"

"Well, our Weequay friends mentioned a pub." Obi Wan pointed towards a building where music was filtering through the window. "I say this would be our best option."

They made their way towards the pub, where they saw one of the patrons being thrown out a window by the bartender. The bartender, a male Besalisk, shook two of his four fists at the broken window.

"And stay out you worthless Rodian!"

He then marched back to the bar, clapping his hands together as he muttered under his breath.

"Friendly place," Anakin noted.

"We'd best be cautious," Obi Wan advised as they went inside.

As they entered, R2 attempted to follow them in, but was stopped by a human bouncer.

"No droids," the bouncer warned. "It waits outside."

"Just wait outside, R2," Anakin told him. "We won't be long."

R2 beeped in response as he turned to roll outside. The two Jedi then went up to the bartender and took their seats.

"What'll it be, boys?" he asked.

"We were hoping you could help us find someone," Anakin answered. "Does the name Lenshe ring a bell?"

The bartender stopped cleaning the mug he was wiping off, his face difficult to read.

"Lenshe..." he mulled over the name for a bit. "Yeah, I know him. He's a Zabrak smuggler, and a damn good one."

"Do you know if he's here today?" Obi Wan inquired. "He has some information we desire."

"Sorry, my memories a little fuzzy." The bartender slid one of his empty hands onto the counter, clearly asking for a bribe.

"Oh I think you will remember things clearly," Obi Wan replied, waving his hand in front of the bartender.

"I will remember things clearly," the bartender repeated, his hand sliding off the bar as he got a glazed look in his eyes.

"You will tell us where Lenshe is."

"I will tell you where Lenshe is." He pointed towards a corner table. "He's over there."

The Jedi turned to see an orange Zabrak sitting at the table, one who immediately bolted the second he locked eyes with the two. Anakin and Obi Wan immediately darted after him, following him out of the Pub. The second Lenshe made his way outside, he felt something zap his leg, causing him to drop to the ground. He pulled himself up slightly to see R2 standing over him, zapping him once more for good measure as the two Jedi made it outside.

"Good work, R2," Anakin complimented as they helped the Zabrak to his feet.

"Lenshe, I presume," Obi Wan surmised.

"Who's he?" the Zabrak lied. "Never heard of him."

"It isn't wise to lie…" Anakin replied, showing off his lightsaber, hanging from his belt. "To a Jedi."

"Jedi..." The Zabrak, clearly Lenshe, straightened up. "Why didn't you lead with that? I thought you were hunters or something."

"We're looking for a Republic spy who's gone missing on this star system," Obi Wan explained. "We were told you had knowledge on where they might be."

"Aye, I do." He snorted, rubbing the top of his head and scratching at the base of his horns. "You know, when she told me help would come for her, I never imagined it would be Jedi."

"Glad we could please." Anakin replied. "Now what do you know?"

"Not out here, it's not safe," Lenshe insisted. "I'll take you to her crew. I'm harboring them, and if you're here, then maybe it's about time for them to get to work."

The two Jedi nodded as they followed Lenshe down a back alley, deeper into the city.

…

Meanwhile, Dooku returned to his chambers. Once the doors closed, he knelt before a hologram projector, which shimmered to life. It displayed the cloaked figure of a man, the mysterious Sith Lord known as Darth Sidious.

"_Lord Tyrannus, what have you to report?_"

"Occupation of Dantooine has gone as scheduled. However, we have captured a Republic spy who was intending on destroying our work. She has been detained for now.

"_Then what is the purpose of this transmission?"_

"This spy is unlike the usual rabble we are used to dealing with. I sense great power within her, a strong connection to the Force."

"_A Jedi?"_

"Unlikely. She is unruly, temperamental, and a master of deception."

"_I see… if properly manipulated… she could be a great asset for us."_

"My thoughts exactly, Master."

"_Do you truly believe you're up to the task?"_

"Yes, Master. I believe it will not take much. She will become one of us, or be destroyed."

"_See that it is so."_

Sidious then ended his transmission, leaving Dooku alone with his mission.

…

Back at the Docking Bay, Lenshe led the two Jedi through a series of warehouses, keeping to the shadows the entire time.

"Keep quiet and be careful," Lenshe warned. "This is clanker territory right now, and you do not want them to find us."

"I thought Dantooine was a neutral system," Obi Wan recalled. "How did the Separatists take control so quickly?"

"We're so remote that the Republic doesn't really care," Lenshe explained. "More than that, most of the people here are refugees or people like me. You honestly think anyone give a tan-tan's ass about us? The Separatists leave us alone, so long as we leave them alone. Not ideal, but it's better than being dead."

"I hope for her sake, your friend doesn't feel the same way." Anakin replied.

"Oh no, Rava ain't like that. She's as stubborn as a Blurrg and as feisty as a Gundark. No way the Sepies or Clankers are getting her to back down."

"Glad to hear," Obi Wan replied. "So, how much further until we find her 'crew'?"

"Not far," Lenshe pointed to a warehouse covered in anti-war graffiti and torn banners of the Separatists. "They're in there."

The three went inside, seeing a crew of shabbily dressed men with various head coverings concealing their faces. There were about twelve of them in total, each of them heavily armed. One of the men, who was wielding a large blaster rifle, turned on a dime and aimed it at the Jedi. He had what looked like a belt of battle droid fingers hanging around his neck, and pieces of destroyer droids for shoulder plates.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "How did you find us?"

"Easy, Scrapper," Lenshe insisted. "They're with me. And they're looking for Rava."

Scrapper instantly lowered the gun as the rest of the crew got up, whispering amongst themselves.

"So, the old man finally sent for help," Scrapper remarked. "Was wondering when you'd show."

"You've been expecting us?" Obi Wan wondered.

"Aye," Another crewmember, this one wearing a patchwork cloak over his nose and mouth, answered with a nod. "We got her distress beacon 37 hours ago. We sent out an S.O.S. to Plo Koon for assistance and have been waiting in the wings ever since."

"How do you know Master Plo Koon?" Anakin asked.

"We don't have time for all these questions!" a third crew member suddenly shouted. "She's in danger!"

"Easy there, Trigger," Scrapper warned. "Excuse him. He's always been a loose cannon, even for us."

"We'll take your word for it," Obi Wan chimed in. "but he is right, time is not on our side right. We have a mission to accomplish."

"Right," Lenshe nodded. "I'll leave you all to your plotting. Oh, and let Rava know that this makes us even for the Ryloth incident."

"Will do, Lenshe," Scrapper nodded before turning to the Jedi. "We need to move. Now."

"Lead the way." Obi Wan told him.

…

The crew led Anakin and Obi Wan through the forests until they reached the clearing for the factory.

"Impressive," Anakin admitted. "Dooku always knew how to upscale."

"We should be fine," Obi Wan reassured. "Assuming you can hold onto your lightsaber this time."

Anakin let out a groan. "It was one time. Are you ever going to let me live that down?"

"If I do, I'll let you know. For now, we need to focus on getting inside."

"A place this size has to have some sort of underground system," one of the crewmembers remarked, scanning the building. "There's probably a hatch that will open up to the lower levels near the base of the building."

"Nah, not this place," the crew member with the patchwork cloak replied. "They'd stick to a main entrance, and then another entrance for droids. The droid entrance is what we want."

"Good thinking, Patch," Scrapper commended.

"So where is it?" Anakin asked.

"See those Droid ships docked on the eastern side of the building?" Patch asked, pointing to the aforementioned ships. "To minimize the work and time needed, the entrance has to be somewhere on that side of the building."

"So we wait for the latest patrol to leave, and we sneak in through the entrance, rescue our spy, and blow this place." Anakin surmised.

"Exactly," Scrapper nodded. "Hey Boomer, you got the charges?"

A crewmember with a black cloak and a line of various explosive on his belt held up a large white backpack. It had painted on stars across, as well as what appeared to be a card with a single spade in the center.

"Got 'em."

…

After some waiting, a droid patrol finally emerged from the entrance, making its way towards the droid ships.

"So, where do you think they're going to ship us off to?" One droid asked.

"Not sure," another droid replied. "Maybe we'll be launching an attack on a few Republic systems."

"I just hope there's no Jedi," a third droid chimed in. "I heard they cut droids like us to scrap metal without even blinking."

"That's not an easy code to process," the first droid commented.

As they talked and marched along, the two Jedi and the twelve crew members snuck along the wall and through the large doors. They immediately took shelter behind massive crates filled with weapons and spare parts.

"Step one complete," Anakin whispered. "Now to find Rava."

"If we get to the control center of this factory, we should be able to find records of where they're holding her," Scrapper mentioned.

"Yeah, just one problem with that," Boomer spoke up, gesturing to the massive factory set up between them and the control center. "There's no way we're getting through that unnoticed."

"Who said anything about getting through unnoticed?" Anakin remarked, pulling out his Lightsaber.

Much to the Jedi's surprise, the crew all seemed to chuckle and grin under their masks.

"You're our type of Jedi," Trigger declared, hefting his gun onto his shoulder.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me," Obi Wan replied, pulling out his own Lightsaber.

…

Back in Rava's cell, she had recovered from Dooku's attempts to get her to talk and was taking stock of her situation. Her eyes fell on her tool belt and headdress, both of which were set off to the side. Before she could do much more than that, the door opened again and Dooku entered. Rava's face became an emotionless mask.

"Back for more already?" she quipped. "I guess you're even more stubborn than I am."

"We need not be adversaries," Dooku insisted.

"Oh, so does that mean you're letting me go? How sweet."

"You have quite the skill set for one so young. I sense a strong connection to the Force within you."

"You do?" Rava sounded surprised. "I mean… I've always felt something but.. Well, look at me. I'm no Jedi."

"Why be a simple Jedi when you can be so much more?"

Rava perked, confused, yet intrigued. Dooku smirked, sensing that he was getting through to her.

"Let me train you in the ways of the Dark Side. With your skills and my guidance, we could end this futile war, and establish a new order in the galaxy."

"I… I do want to end this war." She looked to the side, a tired resigned tone to her voice. "If I take your offer, can we really put a stop to it all?"

"I am certain of it."

Rava looked up, meeting his eye.

"Let me down," she requested.

"We have an understanding then?"

"Let me down, Lord Tyrannus."

At the use of his title, Count Dooku complied. The suspension beams cut out and Rava dropped to the ground. She remained on her knees, divesting herself of the bands on her wrists and ankles.

"Welcome to the ranks of the Sith… my new apprentice."

"Thank you, Lord Tyrannus," Rava began in a reverent tone before looking up with a massive grin on her face, "for falling for such an obvious ploy!"

Before Dooku could properly register what was going on, Rava kicked him in the stomach, back flipping to her feet before roundhouse kicking him a second time. She then grabbed her tool belt and bolted out of the cell. The two B-2 droids tried to stop her, but she easily outpaced them. Inside the cell, Dooku picked himself up, scowling angrily.

"This is Count Dooku," he announced over his comms. "We have an escaped prisoner on the premises. Eliminate with extreme prejudice."

…

Back in the factory, an alarm began going off as Dooku's announcement played overhead.

"Sounds like your spy is on the move," Anakin deduced.

"Of course she is," Scrapper declared. "We better make sure we're easy to find."

The crew then fanned out across the complex with a loud war cry, shooting everything in sight and doing everything in their power to destroy the factory. Anakin and Obi Wan activated their Lightsabers and started tearing into waves of Battle Droids. The droids kept coming, rolling off the assembly line and immediately joining the battle. There were B-1s, B-2s, and even some destroyers. Anakin quickly dashed towards one of the destroyers and sliced through it before it could raise its shields.

"Finally, some action!" He cheered.

Obi Wan just rolled his eyes as he returned to the fighting, slicing the arm off a B-2 before kicking it aside.

"Perhaps we should leave the carnage to the pirates and focus on finding our spy," he suggested.

"Agreed." Anakin concurred.

The two Jedi then went off, using the droids as jumping points to get across the factory. Scrapper watched them go, a grin forming under his mask.

"They're off boys! Let's keep these clankers' attention on us!"

"Yes sir!" the crewmembers all yelled.

…

Rava made it to the bridge leading out of the prison tower. It was beginning to retract as a safety measure, but Rava quickly jumped out and grabbed it. She was mostly dangling off of it, but her hold was strong enough that she was able to ride it to the other side. Once it was about to dock, she flipped upward, landing on the platform before heading inside. As she entered, several B-1s attempted to intercept her, aiming their blasters at her.

"Halt, prisoner," one demanded.

Rava skidded to a stop.

"Put your hands behind your head," another ordered.

Rava slowly did as she was told, stealthily sliding two black, mechanical tubes off her toolbelt as she did. Once she had her hands behind her head, she screwed them together until she heard a subtle click. Then, just as the droids got close enough to apprehend her, she brought her hands down, revealing a blue lightsaber in her hand.

"A Jedi!" A droid shrieked.

"Blast her!" the second droid ordered.

They quickly opened fire on her, prompting Rava to deflect the blasts with her saber. Moving with the speed and grace only a Jedi could pull off, she deftly dodged the laser fire and destroyed several droids in her way. As one droid tried shooting her from behind, a lightsaber blade stabbed through its chest, causing it to drop to the ground as Rava turned around, seeing Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker standing there. Upon seeing the lightsaber in her hand, both were surprised.

"Our spy… is a Jedi?" Anakin questioned.

"Pick your jaw up off the ground, we've got work to do," Rava informed him. "Thanks for the assist by the way."

"It was our pleasure," Obi Wan replied. "Now, I assume you have a plan?"

"Depends, my Wild Cards here?" Rava asked.

"Yes," Obi Wan confirmed. "I assume they're your battalion."

"Yep, the 52nd Battalion, AKA the Wild Cards."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, those pirates were soldiers?" Anakin questioned.

"More than that, they're clones," Obi Wan added.

"How could you tell?" Anakin wondered.

"Same height, same build, same voice, it wasn't hard to figure out, even with their rather… unique outfits."

"Unique is the word," Rava remarked. "I do things a bit differently than most, and that's how I've stayed alive."

"Then I'd imagine you and Anakin will have a lot to talk about." Obi Wan jeered.

"Hold on, you're Anakin?" Rava laughed slightly. "Wow. I thought someone with your reputation would be older.

"Trust me, I still live up to it." Anakin reassured.

Finally, the last of the droids fell and Rava wiped her brow.

"Well, that's the last of these scrap heaps." she sheathed her saber, sticking it on her belt. "The Wild Cards will need our help sabotaging the control center and blowing the reactor."

"They're down this way," Obi Wan directed as they went off.

…

Back with the Wild Cards, they had managed to destroy a good portion of the factory, but the droids were still coming in faster than they could smash them. Trigger was manning a massive machine gun as Patch did his best to help a wounded trooper.

"You'll be alright, Scowl," Patch assured the trooper.

"Yeah, yeah, save the sugar, I know I'll be alright."

Scrapper meanwhile was gunning down various droids in rapid succession. Once the last droid fell to the ground, he looked up at the control booth as he pulled down his mask, revealing a clone's face with the tattoo of a star under his right eye.

"Grapple cables!" He ordered. "Boomer, let's go!"

"Right behind ya!"

The clones made their way towards the control booth, firing off several cables for them to climb on. They then began scaling the wall until they got to the top and reached the control booth. Once inside, Trigger readied his machine gun and began firing. He screamed along with the continuous concussive blasts, watching as the machinery was utterly decimated.

"I'd say you got it," Scrapper noted.

Trigger stopped firing, hefting the gun onto his shoulder.

"Right, now the fun part."

"Reactor room isn't far," Patch insisted. "Odds are, the Jedi and Rava are headed there as we speak."

…

Meanwhile, Rava, Obi Wan, and Anakin managed to reach the Reactor room, . They opened the doors, stopping short when they saw Count Dooku standing there, lightsaber at the ready.

"Dooku…" Anakin snarled.

"This time, we'll take him together," Obi Wan advised.

"I was about to say that," Anakin replied.

"You move fast for an old man," Rava jeered. "Surprised you managed to outpace us."

"I assumed you'd come here," Dooku replied. "It seemed like a logical move for spies and saboteurs. Though the arrival of Master Kenobi and young Anakin Skywalker was unexpected. Tell me boy, how is your arm healing?"

"Why don't I show you?" Anakin challenged, aiming his lightsaber at him.

Obi Wan drew his lightsaber, then Rava drew hers. Dooku's eyes narrowed at the sight of it.

"So, not only a spy, but a Jedi as well."

"Bingo. Sorry to burst your bubble, Count."

Dooku just charged forward as Anakin and Obi Wan clashed blades with him. He shoved them off and continued clashing blades with them, effortlessly swapping between the two Jedi as Rava charged in. He quickly blocked her strike before ducking under Anakin's and kicking her aside. He turned towards Anakin and swung his blade at him intensely, the Jedi barely keeping up. Obi Wan approached from behind and took a swing, though Dooku was able to block that blow as well. He forced pushed Anakin away before turning to Obi Wan as Rava joined him again. The two pressed their attack on Dooku forcing him to back away with every strike.

While the Jedi and Sith duked it out, the Wild Cards made their way into the reactor room, seeing the four way fight going on. Scrapper immediately signaled for silence, then sent Boomer and another clone to plant the charges. They set charges all across the reactor, priming them. They then filed out, giving Rava a small signal. She saw it and grinned.

"Sorry to cut this short, but it's time for us to get out of here."

She then force pushed Dooku into a wall, prompting her and her fellow Jedi to make a hasty retreat. The Wild Cards followed suit, beating feet out of the building. Dooku rose to his feet, quickly taking note of the charges. Realizing what was about to happen, he bolted.

Once the Wild Cards were far enough away, Boomer hit the trigger, causing them to go off. The entire factory exploded in a massive ball of fire, decimating the complex and even causing a chain reaction that wiped out the Droid ships. The Wild Cards all cheered, exchanging high fives and noogies. Rava even got pulled into it, giving as good as she got.

"Not bad," Anakin commended.

"Thanks, for both the compliment and the back-up." Rava dislodged herself from Patch's grip to stand up straight. "I would have gotten out eventually, but having someone watching my back is always a plus."

"That reminds me, we should probably check in with Master Plo Koon," Obi Wan insisted.

"Master Plo!" Rava exclaimed. "Bantha droppings, he must be worried sick! C'mon Wild Cards, back to the Stacked Deck!"

"Stacked Deck?" Anakin asked.

…

The Stacked Deck turned out to be a Troop shuttle that was covered in markings from various pirate groups and smuggling rings. It was carefully hidden in the woods, not too far from where Anakin and Obi Wan had stashed their own ship.

"Come onboard," Rava insisted. "We can use our communication array to contact Coruscant."

"Sounds good," Obi Wan replied as Rava went to a control panel.

She pressed a few buttons, bringing up a transmission with Jedi Master Plo Koon. The Kel Dor Master looked quite relieved upon seeing Rava and the Wild Cards.

"_Ravakai, it is good to see you are alright."_

"Thank you, Master Plo," she nodded. "We managed to destroy the Dantooine droid factory, and I managed to uncover plans for a new series of droids."

She reached into her belt, pulling out a data chip and sliding it into the console. It displayed blueprints for a new kind of battle droid, which caused concern for the Jedi.

"They're called Magnaguards. Extremely fast, agile, and with enough engrained training they could give even a Jedi Master a run for their money. They make even the droid commandos look like B-1s. According to financial records, several dozen were shipped out from this facility, most of them to General Grievous, but more than a few ended up in the hands of Separatist leaders. If I had to wager a guess, I'd say they're being employed as extra protection for the head honchos."

"_Then it's a good thing you destroyed the factory when you did, before more of these droids could be produced."_

"Yeah," Anakin agreed. "I'd hate to see these things on the battlefield."

"Even so, I'm almost certain we will have to engage these droids in the future, as well as more than a few other surprises before this war finally ends," Obi Wan remarked.

Everyone nodded along in agreement, knowing that Obi Wan was right.


	2. Rising Malevolence

_The clone star fleet is under siege! Dozens of Republic warships have been destroyed in merciless surprise attacks that leave no survivors. Rumors spread of a terrible new Separatist weapon._

_In the face of growing fear, the Jedi Council sends Master Plo Koon and Jedi Knight Ravakai to_

_hunt down the menace before it strikes again..._

…

As they emerged from hyperspace, Plo Koon's Republic Fleet approached the Abregado system, where the Seperatist ship laid in wait. Onboard the _Triumphant, _Plo Koon and Ravakai, clad in clone armor with blue designs, complete with a standard issue helmet, stood at the bridge surveying the enemy ship.

"The enemy ship has reduced its speed, general," A clone commander known as Commander Wolffe reported.

"They must know we're tracking them," Plo Koon surmised.

"If that's true, they're probably waiting to catch us and destroy us," Ravakai voiced.

…

Onboard the Seperatist ship, the _Malevolence, _Count Dooku and his droid commander General Grievous watched the Republic ships approached.

"We're tracking three Republic cruisers," one droid reported.

"What should we do?" A second droid asked.

Grievous let out a roar as Dooku just narrowed his eyes.

"Jam their transmissions," he ordered.

…

"Looks like they're holding their position, sir." Commander Wolffe observed.

"I think it wise to report our position before we attack," Plo Koon decided.

"General Skywalker's not far from here," Ravakai recalled. "Last I heard, he was in the Bith system."

"Good," Plo Koon replied. "Perhaps he can provide support."

"From what I've heard, Skywalker's always ready for a fight," the clone commander voiced.

"Trust me, it's true," Rava quipped. "Honestly, he reminds me of myself."

"There's no one quite like you, or General Skywalker," Plo Koon remarked, activating the holo-transmitter.

Two images shimmered into view on the transmitter. One was Anakin Skywalker, the other his new padawan, Ahsoka Tano. She was a Togruta, and clearly a young one from the size of her head tails. Upon seeing Plo Koon, her eyes lit up and she bowed.

"_Koh-to-ya, Master Plo._"

"Koh-to-ya, little 'soka," Plo Koon greeted.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise, Skywalker," Rava quipped, placing a hand on her hip. "Who's your friend here?"

"_I'm Ahsoka Tano, his padawan."_

"Huh," Rava responded, turning towards Anakin. "Didn't take you as the padawan type."

"_It's a long story," _Anakin replied. "_So, how's the hunt for the mystery weapon going?"_

"We've tracked it to the Abregado system," Master Plo explained. "We need reinforcements."

"_What about the Wild Cards?_" Anakin questioned.

"We felt it best to leave them behind this mission," Rava answered. "Their specialty is infiltration and destruction, not tracking."

"_Fair enough," _Anakin replied. "_I'll have to check with the Council about lending support. I was given strict orders to guard our staging area-"_

Suddenly, the transmission began cutting in and out. Just as Ahsoka asked what was wrong, the message cut out all together. The commander attempted to reconnect it, but to no avail.

"What happened?" Master Plo questioned.

"Too much interference, sir," Commander Wolffe replied. "We lost them."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Rava let out, drumming her fingers nervously on her helmet.

…

With Anakin and Ahsoka, the two Jedi were walking across the bridge of their own ship, the latter attempting to convince the former to heed Master Plo's call.

"You heard Master Plo. He needs our support. We have to go help him."

"We _have_ to see what the Council decides first," Anakin shot down. "This is an important meeting, Ahsoka. Remember, be mindful and only speak when spoken to."

"Don't I always?" She replied sardonically.

Anakin gave her a hard look, then the two entered the communication room. The massive holo-message with the Jedi council and Chancellor Palpatine was already underway, the topic of discussion being the mystery weapon.

"_This mystery weapon has struck in a dozen systems," _Master Mace Windu reported. "_And disappeared without a trace."_

"_We cannot afford to lose anymore ships, my friends,_" the Chancellor insisted before noticing the Jedi's arrival. "_Ah, Master Skywalker_. _Have you had any success in finding General Grievous' secret weapon?"_

Anakin hit a button, displaying a holographic image of the massive red planet that Grevious' ship was near.

"Master Plo and Ravakai were here in the Abregado system when we lost contact," Anakin reported.

…

Back in the Abregado system, the three cruisers were closing in on the _Malevolence_, and vice versa.

"The enemy ship is closing in!" a clone trooper let out.

"Prepare for battle!" Plo Koon ordered.

...

Onboard the massive ship, droids were readying the ship's weapons as Dooku and Grievous watched on.

"General, I believe this will be a suitable test for our new weapon," Dooku mused. "You may fire when ready."

Grievous chuckled cruelly, which devolved into a cough as he turned to the droids.

"You heard the Count," he snapped. "Fire the ion cannon."

The droids continued pressing buttons on the controls, powering up a large circular cannon on the side of the ship. It fired a purple energy ring right at the ships.

…

"Master!" Rava called out. "We're getting a massive energy reading! They're about to fire some sort of high powered weapon at us!"

"Open fire!" Plo Koon called out.

"We're not in range yet," Commander Wolffe informed him.

"Then brace for impact!"

The weapon went off, sending out a massive circle of electrical energy that blanketed all three ships. The impact caused all the ships to power down, the electronics completely frying.

"We're losing all our power!" the commander let out. "That energy field has left us defenseless!"

Suddenly, the lights cut out, as alarms began blaring and emergency power flickered on for the briefest of moments.

"It was an ion cannon!" Rava realized. "We need to restore power before-!"

Before she could finish, the _Malevolence_ began bombarding the cruisers. With their power gone, their shields were disabled and they were utterly decimated. One of the cruisers exploded, the debris flying into the other two, rocking both ships and causing massive damage.

"They're tearing us apart, one by one!" Commander Wolffe realized.

"Quickly, to the escape pods!" Plo Koon ordered. "We don't have much time!"

Everyone began racing to the pods, the ship exploding around them. Plo Koon and Ravakai entered one with two other clones and the commander. Once the pods were filled to capacity, they fired into the debris field, one exploding upon impact with part of the destroyed ship.

…

Grievous seemed to smirk at the wreckage of the ships, despite his droid face.

"Another successful test, wouldn't you say, Count?"

"We must keep our position a secret," Count Dooku urged. "Send out the hunters. I want all those lifepods destroyed."

Grievous growled in frustration as one of the droids at the controls chuckled. A hunter was launched as per orders, flying off into the wreckage.

…

"We've had no further contact with General Plo Koon," Anakin reported. "The absence of a distress beacon indicates his fleet was-"

A distraught look from Ahsoka gave him a brief pause.

"That his fleet was destroyed like the others. We are about to prepare a rescue mission."

"_Hasn't recent intelligence reported this weapon never leaves any survivors?_" the Chancellor recalled.

"_The Separatists are being unusually tidy,_" Obi Wan admitted, crossing his arms in speculation. "_They don't want any witnesses._"

Yoda looked down, adjusting his grip on his walking stick.

"_Tragic are these losses," _He lamented, "_but prevent more, we must."_

…

Inside their life pod, Plo Koon, Ravakai and the three clones all took stock of their situation. Ravakai attempted to try a few buttons, but nothing seemed to work.

"Scrap, the power grid's burned out. We've no communications, engine, or-..."

"Or life support recharge," Wolffe finished for her.

"So, we'll just sit here and hold our breath," one of the clones known as Sinker remarked.

"Someone will come looking for us," the second clone, Boost, reassured, though he looked more than a little unsure. "Right?"

Rava looked back at the clones, then nervously turned to her Master. His face was unreadable due to the respirator on his face.

"Let's get the power back on, so there will be something left to be found" He decided.

"Right away," Rava replied, turning to the control panel. "Sinker, Boost, give me a hand, will you?"

"Right away," Boost replied as the three of them got to work.

…

"_All our battle groups are being reassigned to guard our supply convoys," _Mace Windu relayed to Anakin and Ahsoka. "_Including yours, Skywalker. I'm afraid we can't risk anymore ships with a rescue mission."_

"Wait!" Ahsoka insisted desperately, holding out a hand. "Just because there haven't been any survivors before doesn't mean their won't be any this time!"

The Jedi generals all gave Ahsoka stern looks in response.

"_Boldly spoken from one so young,"_ Palpatine remarked.

"_She is learning from Anakin,"_ Obi Wan reminded.

"Excuse my padawan," Anakin insisted. "We will deploy as instructed, masters."

They all bowed in response as the hologram turned off. Once it did, Anakin turned angrily to his apprentice.

"Ahsoka!"

"If anyone could survive, Master Plo could," Ahsoka argued in her defense. "I don't understand why-!"

"What you don't understand is Jedi protocol or your place, my young Padawan."

Before the conversation could continue, the door to the holo chamber opened, allowing Admiral Yularen access inside.

"Admiral, we need to split up our ships to maximize our defense area. Meanwhile, I'll scout ahead for enemy activity."

"Isn't that a bit risky with the mystery weapon out there?" the Admiral questioned.

"It might be," Anakin's gaze dropped back to Ahsoka and his voice gained an edge, "but I know you won't argue my orders."

Ahsoka looked away in anger and embarrassment. Anakin made his way towards the hanger, pushing his apprentice along with him.

"Come on, Snips."

…

Meanwhile, Rava and the clones continued to try and get the pod's systems operational. Unfortunately, luck was not favoring them at the moment, and the air was beginning to get stale. Rava wiped her forehead, glaring at the control panel.

"We're running out of time, and out of air..."

"And what we've got left is a little stale," Commander Wulff commented.

"Blame that on Boost, sirs," Sinker piped up. "He only takes a bath when he's on leave."

"Oh shut up," Boost snapped. "Just keep working on the pod, not you're jokes."

"Generals..." Wulff let out solemnly. "Do you think we've got a chance?"

"I don't believe in chance, Commander," Plo Koon answered.

"Well, I believe that we can't just sit here and wait for death. We have to keep trying, we have to stay alive."

Plo nodded.

"Agreed. I know if we work together, we will make it out of this in one piece."

"With all do respect generals," Sinker spoke up. "Strategically, it doesn't make sense to come looking for us. If I was in command, I'd be hunting that weapon down."

"Oh yeah?" Rava asked. "Well, Master Plo and I value the lives of you and the rest of our men over finding that weapon."

"Sirs," Boost spoke up. "There's another pod!"

Spurred by this information, all the people in the pod turned towards the main window, looking out at another floating pod.

"Master, help me?" Rava requested.

Plo nodded and the two Jedi used the force to turn the pod around. Unfortunately, what greeted them was not a pretty sight. The viewport had been completely shattered, the clones inside floating aimlessly and unmoving. Rava winced, looking away in pain as she put a hand to her chest.

"They're… they're dead."

"Someone busted that pod wide open," Wulf realized.

"We are not alone out here," Plo Koon realized.

…

Meanwhile, Anakin and Ahsoka boarded their ship, the _Twilight_, and set out for space. Anakin prepared to jump before he glanced back at R2.

"Set those new coordinates, R2?"

The astromech beeped, rolling off to do just that as Ahsoka sat in the copilot's seat.

"Master, I should tell you why I spoke up before-"

"You don't need to explain anything," Anakin insisted.

Ahsoka retreated into her chair, grumbling a bit as R2 finished with the coordinates, allowing Anakin to make the jump to lightspeed.

…

As the Republic fleets began to converge, Obi Wan met with Commander Cody to check their progress.

"All ships are in defensive formation, sir," Cody relayed.

"Good work Commander," Obi Wan commended. "I'll check on Anakin's progress."

Cody walked off as Obi Wan turned on a video channel with Anakin's ship, making contact with Admiral Yularen

"Admiral, how goes escort?"

"_All convoys are proceeding on schedule, General. No sign of enemy activity."_

"And where's Skywalker?"

"_Uh… the General felt a redeployment of this fleet would increase our defensive perimeter."_

"I see… thank you, Admiral."

The call ended as Obi-Wan let out a sigh.

"Anakin's redeployed himself… again."

…

Meanwhile, the Twilight came out of lightspeed, its occupants instantly getting to work.

"R2, set up the scanner," Ahsoka ordered the astro-mech. "Modulate for incoming… mystery weapons."

R2 beeped and went to do as he was told.

"Actually, tune the scanner for lifeforms," Anakin corrected. "Highest sensitivity, please."

"Why would we need to scan for lifeforms to spot an enemy weapon filled with-" Ahsoka was cut off when she saw where they were. "Battle droids… the Abregado system?"

Anakin gave his padawan a smirk as she took her seat with a snort.

"So, it's okay for you to disobey the Council, but not me?"

"Obeying the Council is one thing, how we go about it is another. That's what I'm trying to teach you, my young padawan."

"So you always meant to come out here?"

"Lives are in danger, Ahsoka. We can't just turn our back on them."

"That's what I said back in the briefing room!"

"I know, but the _way_ you said it was wrong. Now hurry up and switch on the Illuminator. Master Plo and Ravakai are waiting for us."

"Right, and it's only a matter of time before the fleet realizes we're missing."

…

Back in the escape pod, Ravakai and the clones were still working on trying to get the pod working again.

"No, this one goes here, and that one goes there," Sinker insisted.

"Are you sure?" Boost questioned. "We don't want to make things worse!"

"Boost, I highly doubt things could get much worse," Rava insisted.

"Be mindful when saying such things, my young padawan," Plo Koon instructed. "When you ask for trouble, you should not be surprised when it finds you."

"Master, trouble's already found us."

"I think I have an idea," Boost spoke up. "What happens if we connect these two wires here?"

Boost proceeded to connect the wires, restoring power to the pod.

"Alright, Boost!" Rava commended.

"Hey," Wulff spoke up. "I think I'm getting something."

Wulff did what he could to boost the radio signal, realizing it was another pod sending out a distress signal.

"_-under attack! Is anyone out there?!_"

"Another pod!" Sinker declared. "There are other survivors!"

"_I repeat, we are under attack! Is anyone out there?!_"

"That signal is weak," Plo Koon recognized. "They must be close by."

Over the radio, the five escapees could hear the sound of metal closing in on the pod, as well as the man growing more and more frantic.

"_They've locked onto us! Our position is mark 12 at 0.26!_"

"I have visual contact," Wulff pointed, gesturing outside.

The group looked out and saw a large metal claw clamped around the pod, with four droids trying to cut in from the outside.

"Pod 1-9-7-7, do you copy?"

"_The droids are hunting for survivors! They're cutting through! They're-"_

Just then, the pod was cut open, causing the troopers inside to be sucked out into space. Once again, Rava put a hand to her mouth, barely keeping herself from being sick.

"By the force…"

"Things just got a lot worse," Sinker dreaded.

…

Back on the Twilight, Anakin and Ahsoka continued scanning for survivors, to no avail.

"Scanners are practically useless out here," Ahsoka commented. "R2, anything on the emergency frequency?"

R2 beeped in response, seemingly coming up with nothing.

"Ahsoka," Anakin spoke up. "We… we may find something out here you probably don't want to find."

"I know, Master. But I have to believe."

There was a moment of silence before Anakin spoke up again.

"How do you know Master Plo, anyway?"

"He's one of my oldest friends." Ahsoka leaned back in her chair, her voice becoming somewhat wistful. "He found me on Shili, my home planet, when I was three and brought me to the Temple where I belonged. Now, he's lost, and it's my turn to find him."

R2 let out a beep, indicating a transmission. The two jedi exchanged looks, having a good idea who was hailing them.

"Admiral Yularen, or Master Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin replied. "It's always Obi-Wan."

Obi Wan's hologram appeared on the dash of the ship, looking rather peeved.

_Anakin, where are you?"_

"Oh, hello Master. Uh, we made a quick stop at the Abregado system."

"_A rescue mission, I suppose. You had other orders."_

"It was my idea, Master Obi-Wan," Ahsoka spoke up.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, clearly not believing what she said.

"_Oh, I'm sure. Well, have you found any survivors?"_

"No," Anakin lamented. "You were right. The Separatists don't want any witnesses."

"_All the more reason for you to rejoin the defensive escorts. We need you, Anakin. You're going to miss the rendezvous with the fleet if you don't hurry."_

"I know, Master. We're on our way." The transmission ended and Anakin turned to Ahsoka remorsefully. "I'm sorry."

Just as they were about to fly away, R2 let out some wild beeps, getting their attention.

"What is it, R2?" Anakin asked, getting more beeps from the astro mech.

"He thinks he's got something on the emergency channel," Ahsoka realized.

"Great work R2," Anakin commended. "See if you can trace it."

…

Back in the pod, all five occupants were watching as the pod hunter released its shattered prey, turning its sights on them.

"Scrap..." Rava let out. "I think they spotted us."

Sure enough, the droids that were manning the pod hunter began approaching at rapid speed, much to the horror of the five inside.

"It is time to go," Plo Koon declared, rising from his chair.

"Go Master?" Ravakai asked. "There's nowhere _to_ go."

"We're going outside," Plo told her. "If we are to survive, we must destroy our enemy. I can withstand the pressure for a brief time, and your armour should protect you just as long. Now all of you, put your helmets on."

"If you say so, sir," Sinker spoke up.

"I will admit, this is a difficult situation, but there is still a possibility we will survive."

"Good enough for me," Boost announced.

"Same here," Wulff nodded.

Rava looked out the window at the approaching pod hunter, then snagged her helmet and put it on.

"May the Force be with us all."

Pretty soon, the claw clamped down on the pod, causing the lights to flicker.

"Wulff, keep that communication signal online," Plo Koon insisted. "It is the only way someone will find us."

"Assuming there's someone looking for us," Wulff remarked.

"Have faith, Commander," Plo told him. "There's always someone."

…

Meanwhile, the Twilight continued searching the debris field for survivors.

"We still picking up that distress signal?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Ahsoka replied. "But why aren't we finding anything?"

"I don't know, Ahsoka… I don't know…"

…

Back with the pod, the droids all filed out to finish their job.

"Well, this looks like the last one," one droid noted. "Let's finish the job."

Before they could get started, one of the droids looked up and saw Rava, Plo Koon, and the clones standing on top of the pod.

"Hey, what are Jedi doing out here?"

Plo Koon and Rava then activated their lightsabers, prompting the droids to open fire on them. The two Jedi blocked the laser blasts as the clones opened fire. Plo Koon floated down and sliced through one of the droids with ease.

"Take cover!" the lead droid shouted.

The droids kept firing, the two Jedi continuing their assault. Rava managed to force push a droid back to gain some sort of advantage. The two other droids rocketed out of the way, making it harder for the clones to hit.

"I can't get a clean shot!"

"Time to put the squeeze on them," the lead droid declared, making the pincers begin to crush the pod. As the pincers pressed harder and harder, air was beginning to release from the cracks in the pod.

"_Is anyone out there?" _a voice over the radio asked. "_Come in.. This is Ahsoka Tano."_

"It's Ahsoka!" Wulff relayed. "She must be close."

"Keep the signal alive, commander!" Plo Koon ordered.

…

"R2, see if you can boost the reception," Ahsoka instructed.

R2 beeped in response, causing Ahsoka to groan in frustration.

"Patience, Ahsoka," Anakin insisted. "We're trying to boost power. Just hang on."

…

Back at the battle, Rava and Plo Koon continued deflecting the oncoming blaster fire while Wulff worked to establish contact.

"We're losing the signal!" Wulff reported. "The pod can't take much more damage!"

"We need to take that thing out, or we're well and truly toast!" Rava shouted.

"Be careful!" Plo Koon warned.

"Always," she replied, shoving off and sailing past the battle droids.

Once she was behind them, she wasted no time cutting the droids down with her lightsaber, allowing Plo Koon to cut the pod free of the pod hunter's claws. As soon as Rava climbed onto the other side and leapt back to the pod, Plo Koon force pushed the pod hunter away, causing it to crash into some nearby debris.

…

Back onboard the _Malevolence_, the droids picked up something from the sensors.

"Uh, sir? We've lost contact with the pod hunter."

"Perhaps some survivors are putting up a fight," Grievous surmised.

"That is something we cannot allow," Dooku insisted.

…

Back on Coruscant, Chancellor Palpatine was in the middle of a video message with Masters Windu, Obi Wan, and Yoda. All four of them were concerned about the mystery weapon, worry etched across their faces.

"_We must find a way to destroy this mystery weapon_," Windu insisted.

Master Yoda looked down, adjusting his grip on his cane as he looked down at the ground.

"_In this war, a step ahead of us, Dooku always seems._"

"Tell me," the chancellor requested. "Has there been any word from Master Plo Koon, or his padawan?"

"_No," _Master Windu dreaded. "_We must fear the worst."_

"_Actually," _Obi Wan spoke up. "_I have just received word that Anakin has found the remains of Master Plo's fleet. He and Ahsoka are currently in the process of searching the debris for survivors."_

"On whose authority?" the Chancellor questioned.

"_His own,_" Obi Wan replied with a mild chuckle. "_He found a way to circumnavigate our commands, taking the Twilight on a solo mission… again._"

"_Twice the trouble, they have become," _Yoda spoke up. "_A reckless decision, Skywalker has made."_

"Let us hope it is not a costly one," the Chancelor remarked.

…

Ravakai, Plo Koon, and the clones all clung to the remains of their pod. They couldn't go back inside, and the seals on their suits weren't meant for prolonged space use like this.

"Well," Ravakai spoke up. "This certainly tops my list of harrowing situations I've found myself in, and I nearly got eaten by a Sarlacc once."

"Nice to know it hasn't dulled your sense of optimism, my young padawan," Plo Koon told her.

"Well unfortunately, that optimism is all but worthless," Sinker declared. "I knew no one would be looking for us. All we've done is prolong the inevitable."

"I would not despair so easily," Plo Koon reassured.

…

Onboard the _Twilight_, Chancellor Palpatine was contacting Anakin and Ahsoka.

"_Anakin, the Council is furious. Why have you left your post?"_

"I decided we couldn't just give up on Master Plo Koon, or Ravakai."

"_A noble gesture, Anakin. But the Council feels your daring may put others in danger. Please listen to me, Anakin. Return at once."_

After a moment of hesitation, Anakin bowed his head.

"Yes, excellency."

Ahsoka heard that and turned away, feeling like she failed Master Plo. That's when Ahsoka started to feel something. She closed her eyes, sensing the Force, and what it was trying to tell her. Suddenly, Ahsoka shot up in realization.

"We have to stay!" she declared.

"Ahsoka, I want to believe Master Plo is alive, but-"

"I know he is!" she insisted, taking the controls. "I can feel him! He needs us!"

"Ahsoka!" Anakin cried out as the ship swerved.

…

"Sinker, why are you so certain no one's coming?" Rava asked, both out of genuine curiosity and a desire to distract herself.

"We're just Clones, General," he explained. "We're meant to be expendable."

"Not to me," she reassured.

"Nor me," Plo Koon agreed.

Just then, a bright light began shining on them, causing them to turn and see the _Twilight _quickly approaching them.

"There!" Ahsoka shouted, pointing at the escape pod. "It's them! They're still alive!"

"Ready tow cable!" Anakin instructed.

The _Twilight _quickly pulled alongside the pod, aiming the rear cargo bay with it.

"Cable loaded, Master," Ahsoka called.

The rear hatch opened and the tow cable fired. It hit the pod, then began realing it in. The two Jedi and their clones all held on as it was pulled in, dropping hard to the ground as the artificial gravity of the _Twilight_ hit them. All of them took several breaths, remaining where they fell as they all let the reality of their rescue sink in. Anakin and Ahsoka quickly rushed over to help their companions, the former opening the pod so Commander Wulff could step out.

"Anakin," Rava greeted, pulling her helmet off. "Fancy seeing you here. Thanks for the rescue… again."

"Hey, you'd do the same for us," Anakin replied before turning to a medical droid. "They gonna be ok?"

"The pressure suits offer some protection, but they'll need a medical frigate for a full recovery."

"We will live," Plo Koon insisted. "Thanks to you, Young Skywalker. And you, little 'Soka..." His face grew serious, despite his face mask not showing any emotion. "Tell me… were there any others?"

"No," Anakin answered. "Nobody else."

"Damn Pod hunters..." Rava cursed, holding her helmet close to her chest..

"I'm sorry," Ahsoka consoled.

…

While the medical droid was checking on the Clones, Rava, Plo Koon, Anakin, and Ahsoka made their way to the bridge.

"We tracked the mystery weapon to this system," Plo Koon informed. "That is when we found out it was an ion cannon."

"When we were discovered, the cannon was used to completely neutralize all to our ships," Rava added. "It left us completely defenseless."

Just then, there was a loud beeping sound coming from the radar.

"There's a massive vessel coming this way," Anakin reported.

"Kriff!" Rava cursed. "It's that ship!"

"Shut down the power systems before we're detected!" Plo shouted, already working to do just that.

The ship was quickly shut down, leaving the four Jedi floating in space. R2 beeped in anticipation, alerting the four jedi to his presence.

"The droid too!" Rava insisted, rushing over to R2. "Sorry, but this is for our own good."

R2 barely had time to let out a confused beep before he was shut off. This left the four to just sit in awe as the _Malevolence_ cruised towards them.

"That is one big cruiser-crusher," Ahsoka remarked.

…

Onboard the massive warship, the droids were still trying to get in contact with the Pod Hunter, but were getting nowhere.

"There's still no signal from the pod hunter," a droid reported.

"Reduce speed and activate your scanners," Grievous ordered. "We will find who is responsible."

The ship continued forward, just passing over the idle _Twilight_. Inside, everyone was holding their breath, praying to whomever would listen that they would remain undetected.

…

Down below, the Clones were confused as to why the lights had suddenly shut off.

"What's going on with the lights?" Sinker questioned.

"Power has gone out," Wulff surmised. "Maybe that ship has returned. We should get up to the bridge."

He attempted to do just that, but his injuries stopped him. The medical droid caught him, easing him back down to the ground.

"You are too weak," it insisted. "Let me go see what is wrong."

…

The four Jedi just waited with baited breath as the _Malevolence _continued moving past.

"We're picking up a faint signal from a droid," one of the droids aboard the massive ship informed its two masters. "Not one of ours. They're right behind us."

Grievous growled in response.

"Move us into attack position!"

…

The _Malevolence _suddenly began turning around, much to the surprise of the four Jedi.

"What?" Rava let out. "How did they find us?!"

That's when the Medical Droid came walking in.

"Is there a problem?" it asked.

"We forgot to shut off the Medical Droid!" Ahsoka realized.

"Get the power back online, now!" Anakin called out, moving to the controls.

"Can I be of assistance?" the Medical Droid asked.

"No thanks. Just get in the back and take care of the clones."

Rava gave it a Force Shove back through the door, then helped the others get the power back on. The _Twilight _then instantly took off, hoping to escape before the Ion Cannon was fired.

…

"Sir," the droid spoke up. "The enemy is attempting to flee through the debris field."

"General," Dooku spoke up. "I don't want any witnesses."

"Energize plasma rotors!" Grievous ordered.

The droids quickly got to work powering up the cannon.

…

Back on the _Twilight_, Anakin and Ahsoka were frantically navigating through the debris so they could make their escape.

"R2, program the navi-computer! Be ready to get us out of here!"

"You forgot, we turned him off," Ahsoka reminded.

Rava quickly went over to R2 and quickly turned him on.

"Hey little guy," Rava greeted. "Think you can get us out of here?"

R2 beeped happily in response.

…

"Targeting range almost locked, sir," a droid reported to Grievous.

"They're not going to make it," Grievous mused.

…

"R2, program the hyperdrive!" Ahsoka let out.

R2 quickly wheeled over to the computer terminal and pulley in. He then beeped inquisitively.

"Anywhere! Hurry!"

…

"Enemy ship targeted, general."

"Fire!"

…

From outside the _Malevolence_, a ring of purple energy shot out towards the _Twilight_. The ships occupants all went wide-eyed, R2 letting out a terrified scream.

"Full speed ahead!" Plo Koon and Rava shouted.

Anakin maneuvered the ship as best he could around the seemingly endless sea of debris, all the while, trying to stay ahead of the energy ring.

"Master?" Ahsoka let out as she noted how close it was getting.

Anakin said nothing as he resumed piloting the ship, holding out hope beyond hope that they'd survive somehow. After a few seconds, R2 let out a beep, letting them know the navi-computer was ready. All that was left was to get clear of the debris field. With one last daring maneuver, the _Twilight_ was now in open space.

"We're clear!" Ahsoka let out.

Anakin wasted no time pulling a throttle that activated the hyper drive. The _Twilight _instantly shot into space, leaving the Separatists in the dust.

…

Back on the _Malevolence_, General Grievous let out a growl of frustration.

"Now the Republic will learn of the Ion Cannon."

Dooku remained silent for a moment, causing a wave of uneasiness that could be felt amongst the Battle Droids.

"Your failure is most unfortunate," Dooku finally spoke. "I will have to discuss this with my master."

With that, Dooku turned to leave. Grievous just let out a roar of frustration, scaring the droids back to their posts.

"Get back to work!" he ordered.

A wave of 'roger roger's' erupted from the droids as they resumed their duties.

…

Meanwhile, the _Twilight _regrouped with the rest of Anakin's fleet, Plo Koon, Ravakai, and the clones all immediately tended to by the medical staff.

"Anakin," Rava spoke up. "Thanks again for getting us out of there."

"In truth, you have my padawan to thank for that," Anakin admitted. "She never gave up on either of you."

Rava smiled at Ahsoka.

"You'll make a fine Jedi Knight one day, Ahsoka. And I look forward to fighting by your side in the future."

"Likewise," Ahsoka replied.

"Skywalker," Plo Koon spoke up. "It is time to deliver our report to the council."

"Right," Anakin dreaded. "The council report."

The two started to walk off, only for Anakin to stop and turn back.

"Come on, Ahsoka."

"You sure you want me there?" Ahsoka asked. "I figured after what happened before-"

"Ahsoka, through it all, you never gave up. You did a great job."

Ahsoka's face lit up a little.

"But, if I'm getting in trouble for this, I'm bringing you down with me," Anakin tacked on.

Rava laughed, giving a shrug.

"Thems the breaks, Ahsoka. Better go face the music."

"Right," Ahsoka agreed.

With that, she walked off with Anakin and Plo Koon, leaving Rava to watch and wonder what the galaxy had in store for them next.


End file.
